villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Villains War (Disney Knight's)
Villains war is a series done by the Italian Youtuber Disney Knight Part 1 Round 1: Hades vs Apollo Gaston vs Ruber Xene Torch & Gazelle vs Judge Claude Frollo Yosemite Sam vs Aunt Pristine Figg & Mr. Lickboot Bowser vs Rothbart Epilogue Round 2: Jafar vs Hotep and Huy Rasputin vs Vetrix Mad Madam Mim vs Yzma John Silver and his Pirates vs the forces of Marvin The Martian Epilogue Round 3: Eris vs Marine/Rio Kastle Hades vs Dumon Ratigan vs Great Big Rat Scar vs Elmer Fudd Madam Medusa vs Pete & Team Rocket Epilogue Round 4: Prologue The Black Bear vs Madam Mim & Ruber Maleficent & Rasputin vs Trey & Quattro Jafar vs Rameses Mojo Jojo vs Janus & The Gemini Storm The Forces of Ratigan vs Cat R. Waul and The Cactus Cat Gang Epilogue Round 5: Prologue Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z vs Lync Mojo Jojo vs Janus & The Gemini Storm (Rematch) Bill Cipher vs Light Yagami The Forces of Hades vs the Forces of Nash/Shark Epilogue Round 6: Prologue Xene and The Genesis vs Prince Hydron Percival C. McLeach and Amos Slade vs Shere Khan and Kaa Ratigan & Sally Ratmousen vs Team Rocket Bowser & The Koopalings vs The Horned King The Battle of Camelot Epilogue Round 7: Prologue Hades and Him vs Quinton Queen Grimhilde vs Frollo Doctor Doofenshmirtz and Doctor Eggman vs Dvalin and The Epslion Interlude Battle at Aunt Figg's Villa : The Forces of Pete and Yosemite Sam vs The Forces of Aunt Pristine Figg Epilogue Round 8: Prologue Battle at Vestroia Palace Battle on the Savannah Part 1 The Forces of McLeach vs the Forces of Shere Khan Battle on the Savannah Part 2 Scar vs Elmer Fudd (Rematch) Epilogue Round 9: Prologue The Forces of Madam Mim vs the Forces of Yzma The Battle on Mount Olympus Part 1 The Forces of Morgana vs the Forces of Him The Battle of Mount Olympus Part 2 Hades and Eris vs Nash/Shark and Ursula Epilogue Round 10: The Forces of Xene vs the Forces of Eggman Battle at the Forbidden Mountains Battle on Bald Mountain Epilogue Part 2: Round 1: Prologue Prince John vs Cottontail Smith and Nasty Canasta The Beagle Boys vs Sally Ratmousen and Simon Squealer Maleficent & Bowser vs Fairy Godmother & Prince Charming Anakin Skywalker vs Mephiles Snively Robotnik Torch & Gazelle vs Team Rocket Clavious vs Witch Hazel Epilogue Round 2: Aku vs Shan Yu Scar & Darkrai vs Shere Khan and Kaa Bill Sykes vs Utrom Shredder Obscurio Armageddon & Devil Fenix vs Lord Barkis Bittern The Forces of Hades vs Vector Epilogue Round 3: Prologue Madam Medusa vs Wolfwrath Syndrome vs Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) Madam Mim vs Tzekel Kan Queen Grimhilde vs The Other Mother Cruella De Vil vs Dr. Applecheek Him vs Radamanthys Epilogue Round 4: Prologue Doctor Doofenshmirtz vs Doctor Eggman Destro vs Rolo Lamperouge The Leviathan vs Nash/Shark John Silver vs Zod Duck Interlude Nuka vs Drake Emperor Zurg vs Megatron Epilogue Round 5: Prologue Yzma vs The Trix Oogie Boogie vs Magimon & Lavion Sally Ratmousen vs Team Rocket Ahsoka Tano vs Susie Haltman Events for the First War Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Spin-Offs on Hiatus